Dream of a Fairy
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: Navi dreams she is a no longer a fairy to be with the person she loves. The deku sprout tells her of a water that will turn her into a hylilian.
1. Default Chapter Title

*edit* Dream of a Fairy (Part 1)  
By: Tasumi Ashiru  
  
Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo. Do not sue me this is done for fun and enjoyment only.   
  
Dedications: to Elchikaah-chan and Lilith-chan as your holiday gift.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Take My Wings  
  
Give my gossamer to another  
I have no desire for it  
Wings of a butterfly suit me better   
Or best the wings of an angel  
Spreading her wings high  
Against the summer dew  
That form along the nape of her neck   
Even the wings of a bird   
Be better than that of a misguided Fay  
At least then she no longer need to hide  
Dominant till spring  
Instead she can flutter in the snow and rain of winter and fall.   
Fly from place to place with her own accord, not guided by any.   
  
  
Navi unfolded her long gossamer wings and smiled. Slowly she bent her narrow waist and sprung from the tree branch and buzzed around in the Kokiri forest. It had been 3 months since she had a day to herself, a day to do nothing but fly around.   
  
As Navi flew around the tiny village, Link laid in the grass his arms resting behind his head. "Hey.. hey Link, why don't we go somewhere fun.." Navi said fluttering right above his head.   
  
"Navi... I need some rest right now, just go play with your fairy friends." Link swatted at the air above him and swooshed Navi away from him.  
  
"I don't want to Link, I want to have fun with you again. Like we used to while fighting against Ganon" Navi plopped herself on his chest and looked up at him her head resting solemly in her tiny hands.   
  
"Navi Please.." Link rolled over and tried to ignore the faint buzzing of the nearly crushed fairy.   
  
"So now what lets crush me? Fine be that way Link see if I care." Navi flew away from Link leaving him on the grass where he was relaxing. She left the Kokiri forest and flew right up to the deku sprout and sat on one of his thickening branches. "hey sprout.."   
  
"Navi. What's wrong? You seem so sad." The deku sprout whispered sympathetically, his beady black eyes looking up to her on the branch.   
  
Navi looked over at the sprout and smiled. "Ohh it is nothing. Just thinking what it would be like to be a woman and to get rid of these fairy wings once and for all. I bet Link wouldn't treat me so bad if I was a beautiful woman like Princess Zelda. I bet he'd even love me like I love him." Navi placed her hands over her lips and giggled.   
  
"Oh ho! So that is what this is about. You long to be a Hylilian huh? So that you can be with Link and be his little love instead of his nearly crushed fairy? " Navi shook her tiny head and continued to look at the deku sprout. "I must agree that it was rather unkind for the goddesses to give Link a gift, however not one to you. That is why I am going to share a secret with you. It is called the water of humanity. It will turn any being into a Hylilian for one week, unless a person professes their love to them, then they will be Hylilian forever."   
  
"Oh sprout, where can I find it?" Navi flew off the branch and landed on the ground before the Deku sprout her long wings fanning out behind her glowing body.   
  
"The witches of the desert have the remains of it." The sprout shook its leaves. "It is too dangerous for you to try it, Navi. Promise you will not go."   
  
"Then why tell me of it. I need to at least try. If Link comes for me, tell him I went away for a bit. I will be back soon. Okay?" Navi flew off out of the woods and towards the desert. Sighing she made it only half way before night fall and decided to take a rest for the night on a tree branch right outside the Gerudo hideout.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

*edit* Dream of a Fairy (Part 2)  
By: Tasumi Ashiru  
  
Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo. Do not sue me this is done for fun and enjoyment only.   
  
Dedications: to Elchikaah-chan and Lilith-chan as your holiday gift.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Mystical Water  
  
Drip  
It drops like tiny trickles down my parted lips  
Only teasing  
Like a lover before we bed  
  
Drip  
It falls against pale skin  
Slowly down my neck and washes over me   
Like a heated rage  
That I am so close yet so far way  
  
Drip  
The sound of closeness  
Being so far from it  
Of it being near my fingers  
Yet not touching  
  
  
Navi awoke to the sound of wild birds in the distance. Opening her eyes she parted her lips and smiled as she saw how close to the Gerudo hideout she really was.   
  
Spreading her wings behind her she flew with the speed of a bee towards the hide out. She frowned as she got closer to the massive fortress. It was so dismal to a fairies eyes. Where as the mainland of Hyrule was so beautiful and pristine. The land of the Gerudo people was dry and arid like the desert. Navi could truly see why the Gerudo's were such a miserable race.   
  
Nothing grew in the Gerudo Valley it was so dry that even weeds and shrubs did not even grow. The only food grown was for those who could manage to dig underground caverns that allowed for enough ground moisture to grow very few crops such as potatoes and other various roots. The sad thing was that the demand of food was much higher than could be produced so the food was sold and traded to get more substantial food, like barley and corn to make a thin watery porridge.   
  
Passing the farmers who were climbing out of their food caverns, she noticed how their children's bellies were swollen from famine and disease. Young Gerudo woman carrying out her dead daughters in their arms was regular site. So regular that each week they had a mass burial for the children and women who died.   
  
Despite their deplorable conditions the Gerudo's prayed to the goddesses and truly believed that they were being punished for supporting Ganon by them. Even though they were a cursed race, they were fierce warrior women that stood by their convictions and stood strong never letting a hylilian eye them down.   
  
Unable to stand it any longer, Navi picked up speed and flew past them all . Her tiny hands were swiping madly at the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't stand too see such suffering inflicted upon the poor Gerudo women.  
  
As Navi and all of Hyrule knew, it wasn't the Queen of Hyrule's fault but rather the King of Evil himself. Whereas, he was well feed and revered, the women were treated like whores by him and only given enough food to barely survive. Now they were banned from the lands of Hyrule for supporting Ganondorf and forced to stay in the desert. It was such a cruel fate for a band of women who had no choice but to back the evil lord.   
  
Flying by a crumbling statue of "The great Ganondorf" Navi had the urge to spit on it, or to hack it into shreds if she were human-sized like the Gerudo women. Flying right past the statue unable to do either, she finally reached the home of the two witches.   
  
Both of the old hags were conversing while keeping watch over the water. Looking at them for a moment she wondered why they never dared to take a drink of it and become human again, then it dawned on her.. Their human form would be just as ugly as the one they have now.   
  
It was like the fortress was empty with the exception of the two hags and some pitfalls. Flying past them she could see the pool of glowing water, it was so close to her she could almost smell its bitterness. Taking a dive near it, one of the old hags spotted her and snatched her by her wing tips.  
  
"Ohh sister, lookie here. Isn't she such a fine little specimen?"  
  
"Aw she is so cute." The other sister came closer to the struggling fairy nearly face to face. Her breath smelled of rotted flesh and nearly made Navi want to gag.   
  
"Were you after our water? Ohh go ahead, you can take a look at it. See how beautiful and shiny it is. But.." The witch tuned her head to the side and handed the fairy to her sister who was holding a golden cage. "You can't have it. It's ours."   
  
"Yeah, since you admire it so much you can stay in here and look at it. Forever." The blue robed hag shoved Navi into the cage and locked it. Navi flew into the bars and shook at them angrily with her tiny hands.   
  
The red robed hag lifted the cage in her greenish hands and placed her right next to the water just far enough away that she couldn't touch it. "Ha ha.. such a cruel set of sisters we are right?"  
  
"Of course dear sister." The Old hag turned to her other sister and walked out from the room side by side.   
  
Navi sat inside the golden cage and sobbed. It was so cold and damp in the fortress, not to mention she now managed to get herself captured. Curling up into a tiny ball she began to pray that Link would come to save her.   
  
The next day Link finally noticed Navi was missing. He ran all over the Kokiri forest searching and searching for her. He left not a single stone unturned. Just ask Mido, Saria made him re-turn every stone Link turned over. Finally, his search for Navi led him right to the Deku sprout.   
  
Walking up to the sprout he removed the floppy hat he wore and approached it with reverence. After all being accepted into the Kokiri Clan even though he was a hylilian, he regarded the sprout with respect much like the Kokiri children did. This was because Link viewed himself no greater than the children he lived with and protected. Besides many of them were much older and knew more magic and tricks than he did.   
  
"You're hunting for Navi aren't you?" The Sprout opened his black beady eyes and looked up at Link with a worried look on his face. "She has not returned yet, has she?"   
  
"Sprout, would I be looking for her if she has?" Link plastered a lopsided grin on his face and placed his hat back on his head.  
  
"No, I suppose not." The sprout blinked his eyes and looked up at Link. "You better take a seat sire."   
  
"She's not dead is she?" Link got a worried look on his face and looked at the sprout while kneeling down on one knee.   
  
"Nay, just in grave danger. I fear she was captured by the daughters of the hags you fought 3 years ago. They guard Mystical Water of Humanity. She went to try to get some to become human, for what I have not one clue." The sprout looked down at the ground. "I told her sire, I suggest you take leave on Epona and go save her before she is killed by them witches."  
  
Link jumped to his feet and frowned slightly "You just hang in there Navi. I will be there as fast as I can. Thank you Deku Sprout."   
  
The deku sprout shook his branches and watched as Link left the grove. "Good luck, Link. You are going to need it."   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

*edit* Dream of a Fairy (Part 3)  
By: Tasumi Ashiru  
  
Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo. Do not sue me this is done for fun and enjoyment only.   
  
Dedications: to Elchikaah-chan and Lilith-chan as your holiday gift.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Fire, Ice and Swords  
  
The battle rages on   
Before my eyes  
I am powerless  
I can do nothing but watch  
  
I watch the fight before my angelic eyes   
And hope we are the victors  
Blood and swords Fly   
Magic and power dies   
Everything fade to black  
Everything fade  
Shuddering in its wake.   
Waiting to find out who won  
  
After playing Epona's song on the ocarina, Link mounted the horse and trotted off towards the desert fortress. He ignored everything around him. Including Malon waving her arms up and down at him to stop and get some milk and maybe chat a little. After all, as Link thought, there would be time for that latter. At that moment the only thing on Link's mind was making sure Navi was safe and sound.   
  
The journey to the Gerudo valley took two days on Epona because they both needed time to rest, especially Epona who was getting rather old for a horse, to be ran around at a constant rate.   
  
When he made it to the Gerudo fortress he was greeted with kind smiles and nods from the warrior women. Walking up to Mataki, Naboru's daughter, he handed her a pouch of rupees. Which she would latter share with each of her clan women to buy food and medicine with. Link always did kind things for Mataki and her clan. After all with out her mother's help Ganon never would have been stopped and the Gerudo women would have continued supporting him and his evil deeds just to continue to survive.   
  
After receiving a hug from Mataki for the rupees he gave her, he was lead to the entrance to the desert fortress where she said she last saw Navi, Link's fairy. Link nodded his head and entered the fortress slowly being careful not to trigger any of the multiple traps that riddled the ground of the massive desert fort.   
  
The hags watched on their crystal ball at the hero who was making his way to where Navi was hidden. The hags left the room they were watching Link from, and made their way over to the room where the water was kept.   
  
Navi was lying on the floor of the cage, As Link slowly walked into the room, he drew his sword with each light foot step. Narrowing his eyes he stared at the hags who were throwing dust inside the cage where Navi.   
  
"Why look sister I do believe he wants a fight." The red robed hag said looking over at her blue robed sister and dropping the hand full of dust on the ground.   
  
"Yes he does. I say we kill him. He would make such a fine hylilian feast." The blue hag rubbed her stomach and charged at Link knocking him straight on to the ground. Navi lifted her head weakly and looked up at Link blinking her eyes trying in vain to keep the dust out of them.   
  
Link got straight up off of the ground and charged at the red witch knocking her straight to the ground. The fire witch threw a large ball of fire at Link who narrowly dodged it by rolling across the floor and pouncing on a small platform. Taking out an ice arrow he fired it right into her chest and ran in near her as she began to freeze. Slashing at her with his sword Link kept checking to make sure the other sister kept back by performing back slashes and spin attacks.   
  
As the fire hag died from a final jump slash with Link's sword, she let out a powerful wail that caused the ceiling above her to begin to topple in on her remains and Link was trying to escape the falling bricks.   
  
Narrowly escaping the falling blocks, Link began to get off of the ground. Taking this as the ideal time to strike, the blue hag flew over charging at Link who spun around with a spin slash and flung her right into a wall. Running as fast as he could, he charged in at the blue hag with his sword and got thwarted back with a large bolt of ice magic. Frozen in his spot on the ground, this gave the blue hag time to revive herself.   
  
Removing his reflective shield from his back, he fought off her ice charges and slashed at her while she was charging another Ice blast. The fight continued back and forth while Navi could do nothing but watch.   
  
The blue hag in a final attempt to escape knocked over the cage into the water giving Navi the opportunity to drink the water which she cupped in her hands.   
  
The blue hag flew away, while Link ran over to the pool of water and lifted the cage out of it before Navi drowned. Taking Navi out while she was drinking, he smiled and placed her on the marble floor.   
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

*Edit* Dream of a Fairy (Part 4)  
By: Tasumi Ashiru  
  
Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo. Do not sue me this is done for fun and enjoyment only.   
  
Dedications: to Elchikaah-chan and Lilith-chan as your holiday gift.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Navi's Transformation  
  
Navi looked up at Link and smiled. He looked so sweet just kneeling there checking to make sure she was okay.   
  
Smiling, he parted his lips, ready to speak but would soon stop as he saw Navi's fairy glow vanish. "Are you okay Navi?" Link bowed his head down and patted the top of her head gently with his fingertip.   
  
"I'm fine, Link." Navi unfolded her fairy wings behind her back, as a bright light formed around her body, blinding Link as she grew into a woman. Smiling she knelt down and reached her hand out to him resting it on his shoulder. "Link, you can open them now."   
  
Blinking his eyes Link came face to face with Navi who was now a hylilian. "Navi?"  
  
"Yes." She threw her hair back over her shoulder and smiled, opening her large brown eyes.   
  
"You aware you are naked?" Link ran his eyes over her and smiled slightly.   
  
"How do I look?" Navi lowered her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.   
  
"Beautiful, but why did you came here to do this?" Link stared into her eyes and moved closer to her.   
  
"Because I Love you. I wanted to be with you. Being a fairy it just wouldn't work so the Deku tree told me about this water and how it would turn me human . So I came here and was captured. I am so glad you came to save me." Navi burrowed her head against his shoulder and sobbed lightly.  
  
"Did you think I would not?" Link smiled and ran his fingertips along her pale tear streaked cheek.   
  
"No. I was scared that I would die before then. You know how fairies are." Navi turned her head towards his and smiled "I guess I am just lucky."  
  
"You really did this for me?" Link cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
"Aye, cause I know how sad you were when Zelda was married to Agerion, the king of the southern kingdom. I'd do anything to make you happy." Navi bowed her head slightly into his hand. "That is what I swore to you after we defeated Ganon. I will be by your side forever."   
  
"You always were. Even thought you were foolish about doing this, Thank you." Link tilted her chin back and placed his lips gently against her ruby red lips and parted them slowly into and intimate kiss.   
  
Navi pulled away from the deep kiss and rested her head breathlessly on Link's shoulder. "Link."   
  
"Hmmn?" Link whispered has he nuzzled his face into her rich auburn hair.   
  
"Do you really care about me?" Navi flicked her hair away. Sighing she lifted his head from her shoulder and made him look into her eyes. "I mean it Link.. Do you?"   
  
"I do not risk life and limb for just anyone." Link gave her a lopsided grin and returned to her neck where he was just previously nuzzling.   
  
"What about Zelda?" Navi said leaning back against the stone pillar.  
  
"She was a duty. You, are my only companion." Link cupped her chin in his hand after moving away from her slightly, and placed his fingertips against her lips. "Navi?"  
  
"Yeah." Navi snapped out of her daze.  
  
"I think we better get going before that hag comes back. I don't want to see you get hurt." Link stood from the ground and held out his hand to her. Smiling Navi took it and stood on her feet. "Some how I doubt it would look decent going out like that Navi." Link slid the green tunic over his head and handed it to Navi, who slid it quickly over her head and held herself close against Link's body shivering from the dampness of the fortress.  



End file.
